


The Last Days

by IchiiNiiSan, RedishBlueRose



Series: The Price [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm so sorry Akira, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedishBlueRose/pseuds/RedishBlueRose
Summary: After all that’s said and done, the next right thing to do is just wait.A.k.a a look at Akira’s last days and glimpses of Goro’s revelation
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Price [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217726
Kudos: 45
Collections: Skurrel's Personal Fanfic Recommendations | Favorites





	The Last Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on adding on to Unfair (cuz it hurts so bad and I suggest reading that first before this!) but le Sibling ([RedishBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedishBlueRose/pseuds/RedishBlueRose)) enabled me to do it so... here we are  
> Then halfway writing she really do be saying 'let me write' and thus here it is our (very hurting) baby!
> 
> (I'll add her as co-creator when I can add her as one -3-)

_ Akira Kurusu is dying _ .

Even after their fight with Maruki, Goro hasn’t forgotten those words, the emotional breakdown he had the night before that fight.

_ Akira is dying and he doesn’t know when he’ll… _

When everything was over, Goro knew the other was in solitary confinement in his place when he woke up in his apartment, the familiar feeling of  _ unfair _ creeping back up his spine.

When the thieves chatted their plans on getting Akira out of there, he didn’t hesitate to join in. They didn’t kick him out of the chat after Maruki’s palace, surprisingly, but he’s glad for it if it meant he can do  _ something _ for Akira. Sceptical as they may be at him, they couldn’t deny he’ll be a big help.

They did ask how he was alive, Goro tried to explain as much as he knew, Ryuji more often than not asks (read: demanded) why he is free and not their leader (he asks that too,  _ still asks why he is given mercy despite being the villain of the story _ ).

It was a tough case, but he is Goro Akechi. He might not be a genuine Detective but he is stubborn and smart, he’ll find a way to get Akira out of the detention center. He'll find a way to help the thieves to get Akira out.

And soon they found a way: The witness that Akira protected from Shido.

With his status as the Detective Prince, it was easy for him to convince her to testify against Shido, and everything went smooth sailing from there on.

And for the first time since that wretched February, Goro will breathe when sees those familiar grey eyes from the doors of the juvenile prison he does not belong to. Heh. The Savior of the World repaid for his sacrifice with a more heavy criminal record and a few months in solitary confinement (Not to mention the shitload of trauma). The world is trying to make Goro want to rampage, the wanting urge to stab fate in the guts makes itself known many, many times.

* * *

Waking up at the dusk of February 13 felt cold. He knows it’s the day Akira will be released. The Phantom Thieves has been talking about it nonstop after all and planned a welcome back party for the leader. Sumire, bless her soul, extended the invite for the welcome back party. He helped get Akira out, he helped them know where the lady was, but somehow he feels like he doesn’t belong there. He is not their teammate, merely the leader’s estranged boyfriend. If he still wanted him after all this shitstorm that happened.

The celebration happening today is for his friends. He didn’t need to be there to ruin the mood, for Akira and for the thieves. It’s better if he left them alone, not to ruin Akira’s last days with his friends and give him the goodbyes he deserves.

He already said his goodbyes. No need to dig deeper into the chasm.

Goro stayed in his bed, looking at nothing, mind rampant and noisy. 

_ I want to be there. I want to be with Akira. I don’t want to impose. I don’t want Akira to worry more than he should. I don’t… I want… _

The rhythmic knocking on his front door was like a gong, loud and attention seeking. Might be the mailman. He chose to ignore it, but the knocks are insistent, continuing its knocking that goes from slow to urgent by the second.

“Goro?”

_ That voice… why…?... Maybe if I ignore him… _

Goro curled deeper in his bed, blocking off the sound.

If he were listening he’d hear the sound of his door opening, the soft clinking of lockpicks, then the soft footsteps leading to his room.

_ Of-fucking-course he would. _

“Goro.” there’s a dip on his bed, he didn’t acknowledge him nor turned from his position.

“Aren’t the thieves throwing you a welcome back party?” Goro huffed.

“They did, but I wanted to see you.”

“... don’t you want to spend your last days with them? You  _ are _ dying.” God, those words taste like ashes in his mouth.

“I can spend my time with them, I can also spend my time with you. You’re part of the team too, you know!”

“Yeah, the traitor and black sheep. I’d definitely lighten up the mood in the party with my presence.”

A sigh was Akira’s response, the dip in the bed sinking further. Silence enveloped the room, just their breathings. It was tense and heavy, Goro still refusing to look at Akira.

“I already said my goodbyes.” he mumbled, his hand clenching at the bedding.

_ The price for subduing a God is too much for one person to survive. _

_ Sometimes he wonders if he had been there… _

“How much time…?” he asked.

Goro didn’t want to dwell on the fact that Akira is dying. He's not that kind of guy. He doesn’t dwell on the fact that he won’t have coffee (his favorite coffee, brewed by skillful hands) in a few… days? Months? Definitely not in a year, from the boy he had come to appreciate, his other half. He doesn’t want to prolong the inevitable until he can’t do anything anymore.

“... Around March.” Akira answered, voice soft, resigned, “Lavenza told me before I was released.”

“... I see…” Goro traced the rim of his cup, taking a deep breath.

They already talked about this that February night, he screamed of the unfairness of the situation, it’s still unfair. So unfair.

"I don't regret it." Goro can imagine a wistful smile on Akira’s face.  _ Don't smile like that… _ "It's… a sacrifice I'm willing to give for all of you."

“... Fate is truly a cruel mistress.” 

“Lavenza said the same thing, you know?”

“What are you going to do now? Considering you’re on, quite literally, borrowed time.”

He hopes his face doesn’t show his sadness yet again, he may not see Akira but he knows the other is looking at him.

“Tomorrow, we’re going on a date.”

It was said so casually that Goro sat up and stared at the black haired male with disbelief.

“W-We… what…?” 

Akira chuckled, leaning against him like some sort of cat.

“We go on a date, please?”

Goro can’t believe this man, this savior of the world who has an impetrenable poker face yet is so genuine to him, who is undeniably so  _ fucking _ flirty with him, managed to stay himself even knowing of his fate.

“Come on. I want to take you on a Valentine’s date.” Akira pouted, nudging Goro more and more like a needy cat.

“But… why?” Goro looked away again, pushing Akira away lightly while sighing deeply. “Shouldn’t you spend your time with your friends? I already said my peace.”

“I already told you, I want to spend time with you and take you out on a Valentine’s date.”

“Would you be serious?!”

Goro glares at Akira, he hopes his eyes aren’t shiny despite knowing his vision is blurred. Akira looks back at him, serious and reminiscent of Joker.

“I am serious.” Akira grabbed his hands gently, brushing his thumb on the backside. “I want to go take you out on a date; been wanting to. I always want to take you out and spoil you.”

The two stared at each other, a silent clash, wanting to see who breaks first.

Goro lost the fight and sighed again, head down before leaning towards Akira. “You’re… insufferable as always…”

Akira’s arms wound around Goro, giving a soft yet firm hug, letting out a chuckle. “Your insufferable.”

“Yeah.” Goro chuckled back, his hand clutching at Akira’s shirt. “My insufferable.”

* * *

Akira told him to meet him at LeBlanc so he did. Waking up early he got ready for the promised Valentine’s Date the other wanted to take him on.

“Akechi?!” The cat is surprised, seeing the male enter the cafe.

“Good morning.” Goro greeted, looking around with a small smile as if reminiscing, “Is he awake?”

Morgana looked at Goro, unsure and also sad. Other than Goro, Morgana is one of the only people who knows of Akira’s impending death, unless the other had already informed his team of the information.

“Why are you here? You weren’t here yesterday…”

“I came here by that idiot’s request.” the brunette sighed, tapping his feet and arms crossed.

“Said idiot is right here you know.”

Akira came down the attic, properly dressed and smiling at Goro. “Hello, honey.”

Goro smiled back, hopefully not making it a scowl nor his plastic one. He had forgotten how to smile for real but he wanted to for Akira.

His efforts are repaid by a kiss on the check and a chuckle from the black haired male.

“Akira,” called Morgana, face serious (as serious as having a cat face can have), “you… you have to tell them.”

The smile on Akira’s face fell, looking away guiltily. So he hasn’t told anyone yet...

“I know why you didn’t tell anyone while we were in Maruki’s reality but they deserve to know. They deserve to learn it from you more than from me or Akechi.” Morgana’s tail swished from side to side.

“I’ll… think about it…” Akira murmured, which doesn’t dissuade Morgana’s worries.

“For now please let him be,” Goro looped an arm around Akira’s waist, pulling the other flush to himself, “I’m pretty sure he had planned the whole day for us today. It’d be a shame if he didn’t manage to do the things he had planned, won’t it?”

Morgana sighed, relenting. “Just don’t forget.”

Akira smiled at the cat, giving him a scratch behind the ear as thanks before turning to Goro, holding out his hand. “Shall we then?”

Goro smiled back, taking the other’s hand. “We shall.”

* * *

They went to the aquarium, the planetarium, and Akihabara. Akira bought them crepes and Goro laughed as the other had whipped cream on his nose. Akira bought him a cat ear headband for laughs in Akihabara (in which he threw at him, but the other opted to wear it on his stead and he did look quite adorable in it).

They held hands the whole way, Goro’s right fitting Akira’s left, comforting and solid.

Today they set aside the looming fate of Akira. Today they are just teenagers in love with each other.

* * *

Days passed and Akira still hasn’t told anyone yet.

* * *

**Chat Room: PT NumbaWAN!**

_ Noir: Everyone... _ _  
_ _ Noir: Someone named Kirijo Mitsuru wants to meet us _ _  
_ _ Oracle: Sounds fishy. _ _  
_ _ Joker: why? _ _  
_ _ Noir: She says she knows about shadows? _ _  
_ _ Noir: She especially wants to meet you leader _ _  
_ _ Queen: That sounds awfully convenient. _ _  
_ _ Crow: But you said she knows about shadows? Does she know of the Metaverse? _ _  
_ _ Queen: Isn’t Kirijo Mitsuru the CEO of Kirijo Corp? _ _  
_ _ Skull: The eff does she want? It ain’t there anymore. _ _  
_ _ Panther: How did she find us? _ _  
_ _ Violet: You guys were careful right? _ _  
_ _ Oracle: Well it seems that she is also a member of a branch of the Police. Not really sure what they do tho but Shirogane Naoto is part of that same branch. _ _  
_ _ Panther: The First Detective Prince?! _ _  
_ _ Crow: That’s surprising… _ _  
_ _ Joker: mona says we should hear what she has to say _ _  
_ _ Skull: WHAT?! WHY?! _ _  
_ _ Fox: Perhaps she can shed more light about the other world. _ _  
_ _ Fox: She did mention shadows and we only know one threat that shares the same name. _ _  
_ _ Noir: I’ll ask her then please give me a moment _ _  
_ _ Oracle: Oks! _ _  
_ _ Queen: Akira...are you sure? _ _  
_ _ Joker: fox is right. we have to know more. _   
_ Noir: She said she’s willing to meet us at the 5th _ _  
_ _ Joker: Tell her we’ll meet her in LeBlanc _

* * *

The air in the cafe was tense. It seemed so unreal, like they were back at that dreaded December when they executed the plan. An adult, who they do not know, knows about the metaverse and themselves. That adult is someone who works in line with the Police.

We all know the last time the Phantom Thieves had a collision with the police.

Akira was very very quiet. He was like a statue and the thieves did not want to even touch their leader. They have not yet spoken about what happened underground. They were too busy trying to change Shido’s heart and Akira just went all Joker, hiding behind the mask. He had a fractured femur, two bruised ribs and copious amounts of “Truth Serum” in his system that he was delirious when Takemi went to see him. That was a whole can of worms. 

Goro, who was still trying to seperate from the group, was on his usual seat. His gloved hands were holding a novel that he hadn’t turned in a while now. Police were the last thing he wanted to be in the vicinity of Akira.

The chime of the bell cut through the silence. All eyes went to the door opened ajar. There were two people in the doorway. A blonde haired woman in a black suit, a bodyguard most likely and an elegantly dressed red haired woman. Goro and Akira flinched at the stare that washed over them. The two women looked at each other before looking at them again.

“Greetings, my name is Kirijo Mitsuru and this is Aigis. Thank you for agreeing to meet us.” The red haired woman introduced. Her voice was clear and confident. Her gaze went to meet Akira’s before sweeping to Goro’s. “I assume one of you is the leader?”

“And what makes you think that?” snapped Ryuji, his eyes were hard and poised to defend.

It was the Aigis who answered. “I sense the power of the Wildcard.”

Goro’s eyes widen at that implication. He is also…?

Mitsuru nodded. “We have previous experience with shadows before. It may not be the same but I’m sure we can all relate.”

“You mean…?” Haru muttered.

“Yes, there are other Persona Users.” Mitsuru getsured herself and her companion. “I and Aigis are one of them.”

“No offense, lady, but where the eff were you when all the shit went down?”

No one can really admonish Ryuji for that comment when that was what they all were thinking.

Aigis was about to protest when Mitsuru’s gloved hand placated her. “Our hands were tied. Shido had control of more than half of the police. And our other Wildcard lost contact with the Velvet Room. We had to comb the whole of Tokyo to find you all under the guise of investigation.”

“Other…?” mumbled Akira.

“Master never told me about other Wildcards,” said Morgana. The two females perking up and looking shocked at the talking cat was more than enough to tell them they have Persona.

“What in the world…?” Aigis gasped.

“This is Morgana, our guide.” introduced Makoto. 

Mitsuru chuckled. “I see… just when I thought I had seen it all.”

“I guess Koromaru-san and Teddie-san are going to like this information.” mused Aigis.

Mitsuru nodded. “May we locate in a more private setting?”

Akira nodded. Mitsuru turned to Aigis. “Please stand guard, Aigis.” 

Even in a dingy little cafe attic, the poise elegance of the CEO of Kirijo Corp still shines as Mitsuru took a wift of the freshly brewed coffee. “Chocolate, with a hint of orange peels. Not bad.” She commented.

The air was tense. The Phantom Thieves look at each other with apprehension. This woman, this  _ adult _ knows who they were and what they did. That alone poses a huge threat to them.

“Do you remember the news around 10 years ago?” The adult they were watching started. She swirled her cup. “Of the people suddenly falling to a strange state of apathy before the full moon?”

Futaba gripped Akira’s arm. Still after everything, her pseudo brother was her key item, making her calm. “T-that, people have been speculating about aliens on the internet back then.” The look on her face was pained. “Mom followed those cases closely.”

Mitsuru’s sharp stare flickered to her, making Futaba hide even more behind Akira. “And, have your mother told you anything about it?”

“N-nothing,” muttered Futaba. “C-come next year, those cases disappeared. Only...” The whole group watched as Futaba looked down, her grip relaxed. “M-March, during the graduation ceremony of Gekkoukan High, a junior student suddenly died. They said that he was the last case of Apathy Syndrome. He fell into a coma and never woke up.”

It was as if a sharp knife embedded itself into Goro’s chest.

_ Fell into a coma and never woke up. Fell into a coma and never woke up. Fell into a coma and never woke up.  _ **_Fell into a coma and never woke up._ **

That... felt so… familiar.

There were hints of pain reflecting in Mitsuru’s eyes. 

“Yes. That is correct.” Her voice was prompt and even. “That student was a dear friend of mine.” She reached for her coat’s inner pocket. She slid a well loved picture unto them. I was a group of highschool students, an elementary boy and an albino shiba inu. All of them were wearing a red armband and, earily, a gun in a holster. “His name was Arisato Minato. He was a member of SEES, an extracurricular club that investigated Apathy Syndrome along with me and our teammates.” She nodded at their unvoiced questions, hand caressing the outline of the blue haired boy in the photo. “Yes, we are a team of Persona Users with him as our leader and Wildcard.”

Mitsuru gave them a brief summary of their Journey, of their blindness, their struggles and their triumph. Of how the Humanity’s call for death was so pronounced they pull the Mother Night Nyx from the moon where she sleeps. Of how one lone soul stood in between Nyx and Erebus, the accumulated malice of humanity. 

Makoto stood and listened. She can tell the sincerity of her voice. But there was a lingering question in her mind, “Why are you telling us this?”

“Because I want to give you all the chance we did not get.” Mitsuru placed the empty cup back on the table. “The help we can provide after your Journey.”

“That seems awfully convenient.” snorts Ryuji.

Mitsuru smirks, “That may be. But take it as you will. Personally, I would have loved to help you all in your journey but.. Well as you all know what happened.”

"Yeah a God tried to control us all and basically rigged the game, yeah?" Ryuji huffed, remembering the words Lavenza told them before facing said God. 

“Ryuji!” snapped Ann, reprimanding his rude tone. “Sorry about him.”

“No, it’s alright. He actually reminds me of a dear friend.” Mitsuru chuckled with fondness. “He also tended to be blunt without a hint of tact.” She shook her head out of the memory. “It seems that you have a lot to talk about. I apologize for dropping this on you. My Persona is Artemisia. She is a sensor. Not as strong as your navigator’s but she does enough.”

“Persona cannot manifest in reality?” questioned Futaba. 

Mitsuru lifted the left side of her coat. The Phantom Thieves tensed at the sight of a gun. “Relax, this is not your typical gun. This is an evoker. It is what we used to summon our Persona. We shoot ourselves, to show our defiance of death.” The thieves winced at the implication. Futaba squeezed Akira’s arm while Goro was holding him as if he would break if he let go. “The bond I share with Artemisia is deeper than yours. We share one mind and so we can sense things more than an average person can.”

Akira gulped at that. He just knows that this  _ Adult _ knows. “I see.” He muttered.

“I know we do not have the rights. We let our movements get restricted by rules that we could have broken.” Mitsuru Kirijo stood, the clack of her heels resonated through the attic. She stopped in front of Akira, eyes ablaze. “But,” she spoke with a hard tone that is both sincere and sad, “Kurusu Akira, from us in the Shadow Operatives, a fellow Persona user. I thank you. From the bottom of my heart. What you have done for the world is something thankless.” She gave a very low bow before eyeing every Phantom Thief. “Know that you all can count on our support. It is the least we can do. For all of you.” 

With that, she gave one last look at the Phantom Thieves and turned to leave the attic. 

Not before stopping before Akira and Goro, looking at them with something akin to sadness, “there are two of you, so why…”

Before Goro could question it Mitsuru was gone. She did not leave the cafe but it gave them the privacy they needed.

Like a snap of the magician, the trance that held Goro broke. His hands roamed Akira’s chest, finding the heartbeat he needed to hear. He was shaking. The words of Kirijo still ringing in his head.

Yusuke, perceptive as ever, sensed the desperation in Goro’s action. “Akira…?”

Morgana hopped from Haru’s arms to the table, his tail swishing. “Akira, please.”

Akira sighed. He didn’t want to drop this to the thieves. Especially after they all discussed the future when they celebrated his release. But looking at his shaking boyfriend that is clinging to him like he is his lifeline, it looks like they needed it. He gently removed Futaba from his arm and wrapped the shaking teen in his arms. “...The price of subduing a God is too steep for one person to pay.”

“What...what?” Makoto gawked, looking at Akira with wide eyes. “You mean…?”

Akira merely nodded to the unvoiced question, his hold on Goro’s hand tightening.

“Since when did you know?”

“... Since we defeated Yaldabaoth.”

“What the eff man…” mumbled Ryuji in disbelief. Akira looked at him and he could clearly tell the other was slowly getting angry. “Does he know?”

All eyes went to Goro, who is looking away guiltily.

That’s all the proof they needed.

“I thought we were best friends, Akira! Why is he the first one to know out of-- oh I don’t know,  _ any one _ of us?!”

“I thought we are a team?!”

“What was I supposed to say?” Akira cuts Ryuji off, his hands clutching into fists, his teeth gnawing on his lips. “I… I know you’ll react like this. I don’t want to bring this up because…”

The rest they can clearly hear despite their leader not saying it.

“Oh, Akira.” Haru stood up, walking towards the said male and placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright to tell us, you don’t have to worry about us. Please worry about yourself, we all worry for you even before this.”

“We’re a team, right? We work on our problems together! Through thick and thin!” Ann added, a brave look on her face.

“We wouldn’t want you to… go without us knowing.” added Yusuke, nodding along what the others are saying.

“Like that Kirijo-san said. It’d give us the chance.”

Everyone nodded in unison, Akira looking at them with glassy eyes, slowly a smile graces his lips. He…

He really did find a home.

Akira looks at Goro, finding him looking away from anyone but is still holding his hand, brushing his thumb in a soothing and calming motion. Goro’s trying to stop a small smile.

_ Yes, he really did find a home. _

Suddenly Futaba stood up, hands banging on the table and her gaze as stern as she could make it, surprising everyone in the room.

“Okay! Impromptu sleepover, no arguments! We’re staying here and we’re going to be teenagers doing stupid teenage things!”

Like she said, there were no arguments about that, no one could even argue after that bombshell that was dropped unto them. Futaba ran back to Sojiro’s house to get her gaming consoles, absolutely wanting them to have a Super Smash Bros tournament. Some time after, Sojiro climbed up the attic with spare futons and sleeping bags, claiming Futaba told him that they were having a sleepover and he’ll make curry in the morning for them. They spent the night laughing at whatever they did, being teenagers doing stupid things.

That night they just let themselves have fun.

* * *

Goro left that morning claiming he had business to do. In truth he really did, but definitely not ones the thieves are thinking of.

"Lavenza."

"Inmate."

Goro looked at Lavenza. His gaze already told everything for the Velvet Room attendant.

"Follow me please. This matter is best explained with my master." Lavenza curtsied before opening the jail doors, walking in with Goro in tow.

The feeling was weird, kind of like diving into water. But before he knew it he's standing in an opened Jail Cell, Lavenza standing at the opening looking at the man seated in a desk with an abnormally long nose. The music was calming, the aria calling out to the soul.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room at last, Goro Akechi." The long nosed male greeted him as he walked out the cell, "My name is Igor, it's nice to finally meet your acquaintance."

"At last?" Parroted Goro.

"The benevolent God had forbidden you to enter the Velvet Room, or rather, he had blocked us from letting you enter the Velvet Room.” Lavenza answered in Igor’s stead, looking away guiltily. “Believe us when we say we tried. But the influence of the false god was too great, he had binded my Master, split myself into two. We were powerless, abiding the rules of the false god.”

That made sense, from what the thieves had told him all.

“Someone told us that there are two of us. Did you know I was a wildcard all along? Is it possible to have  _ two _ wildcards?” he was borderline accusing, he didn’t know of the information! He knows Akira is  _ the _ wildcard, somehow he got… something similar. But he merely had Robin and Loki, Akira had an  _ armada  _ of personas.

“That is correct,” Igor nodded, looking at him like he’s looking  _ through his soul _ , “you are… a unique wildcard I would say.”

“Your soul, which was ripped in two, still retained its position as a wildcard. If we were able to aid you on your Journey we would have lessen your burden, even a little, we could have led you towards one another far sooner if we had.”

“So I’m also a Wildcard.” He got that confirmed then, with his ability to retain his two personas together, that feeling of Herewald being stronger than two of them in what he speculates as his bond with Akira, “a wildcard that got fucked by Yaldabaoth like you guys.”

“That is correct.” Lavenza nodded, a small smile on her face, “we are very happy that you still retained your justice even with the handicap that was given to you, misguided as you were. We truly just wished we were able to guide you along with the Trickster, if we had, you two would have been an unstoppable force.”

“Then that means I can do what Akira did that christmas eve?”

Lavenza’s gaze turned hurt, guilty.

“If… if I was there...”

The Velvet Room attendant sighed, looking away and caressing the grimoire she holds.

“If you were there the time the Trickster had summoned the power of the Demon Lord, something only a wildcard could do, he would have had a different outcome.”

“So you’re saying it’s my fault he is dying, is that it? If only I got over myself and joined them, he wouldn’t have to do that thing alone?” 

“That’s not what we imply, Inmate.”

“Oh, that is EXACTLY what you’re saying!” Goro growled, hands clenching in anger, “I’m sorry for being such a screw up! I know every bit of good that comes to my life never lasts! That is what a bastard’s fate is, am I right?!” 

“INMATE!”

“That is what happened to your journey, Akechi Goro.” Igor’s voice was booming, authoritative despite his calm, raspy voice. “We deeply apologize for not being able to get to you sooner. Circumstances were not in our favor and for that we are guilty. However, we in the Velvet Room and its guests yield to one contact: ‘You must take full responsibility for your actions.’”

“That applies to the Trickster as well. He chose to carry the burden all by himself, we are grateful for what he had done for the world. We just wished it had ended differently.”

“So… you can’t do anything?”

“We are forbidden to intervene in the matters of our guests. I am sorry, Inmate.”

* * *

Goro asked to meet with Mitsuru again, in the cafe he had taken Akira to many times before.

He has to know. He has to know what happened.  _ Why did it feel familiar? _

He had searched about the incident 10 years ago but only getting vague information, never going deep. Goro knows Kirijo most definitely hid most of the information about the incidents, having been directly involved and is the reason why the Apathy Syndrome stopped its course.

“This place reminds me of a cafe near Gekkoukan.” Mitsuru commented, smiling melancholic.

Goro didn't reciprocate the smile, he couldn't. He merely ordered them coffee, the CEO not adding anymore to the order. For a while, only the passing people filled the silence of the two persona users, waiting for each other to initiate a conversation.

“What happened to him? Your friend?” Goro finally asked.

Mitsuru sighed, a sad smile on her face. “Remember what I told you all about Tartarus?” At Goro’s nod she continued. “It is not only where Shadows once roamed on. It is the centerpoint of the descent of Nyx. On the top, we fought for our lives, for our freedom, but in the end only he can finish the fight. He used up all his will to lock Erebus away.”

“The power of subduing a God is too much for one person, huh…” Those words haunt him still.

“That’s right.”

Silence blanketed them once more, their orders arriving. Mitsuru took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

“Did you know the scenery on the Gekkoukan rooftop is divine in March? The rain of the sakura covers the bright blue skies, it’s as if the whole world is celebrating some kind of homecoming.” Mitsuru is smiling as she tells memories of her high school, precious memories unforgotten and treasured dearly. “Before we battled Nyx, we had this dream. All of us SEES promised we would see that scenery together.”

“The moment we defeated Nyx, our memories were gone. We didn’t have the chance. By the time we remembered, he was already gone.”

_ We didn’t have the chance. _

“This is why I wanted to find you all to tell you this. You all deserve the time to be with him.” Mitsuru looked at him with melancholy, tracing the rim of the coffee cup in her hands. “I had a feeling, if he’s like our wildcard, he’s not going to tell anyone so they wouldn’t worry.”

That got a small chuckle out of Goro, surprisingly. “He… actually is.”

* * *

Akira is getting weaker and weaker, everyone could see that. Everyone tries not to tire Akira too much, even Sojiro lets him work over the counter less and less. Still Akira insists on spending time with them, going out as a team to Destinyland or individually, which mostly only applies to Goro. They really couldn’t say no, they  _ want _ to spend time with their leader before it’s too late, so they indulge themselves.

Like how Akira took him out on a date at Valentine’s Day, he took Akira out on a date for White Day albeit less grand than what the other had planned. Goro didn’t want to tire Akira more. They just spent the day visiting the places they went together: Penguin Sniper (which Akira tried to win over Goro in pool and still failed), the cafe they frequent in Kijijoji, then at night they enjoyed themselves in Jazz Jin.

However, on the 18th of March, a day before he’s about to go back to his home. Everyone actually wanted to protest against it but they knew his parents (no matter how shit they are) deserve a chance of farewell too. He requested their planned farewell party to be moved the next day, wanting to spend time with Goro alone.

“I’m going home tomorrow. I want to spend my last day with my boyfriend!” Akira jested, receiving a playful shove from Goro.

He’ll never admit he blushed at the term of endearment. But that alone managed to convince the thieves to leave them alone, Morgana staying with Futaba with only a warning of them “staying safe”.

“Your cat has weird thoughts,” mumbled Goro over Akira’s shoulders, tightening his hold on the black haired male.

Akira laughed, leaning back and letting himself be cuddled. The sound of the movie turning into a background noise as they listen to each other’s breaths.

The ticking clock felt like a ticking time bomb.

“... Do you really have to go back to your hometown?” Goro asked, voice low.

“Yeah…” Akira sighed, closing his eyes and just relaxing in Goro’s hold. “Even if I don’t want to.”

“You’ll… come back right?”

Akira’s hands tighten in Goro’s, unsure how to answer that question. He’ll definitely come back to Tokyo if fate gives it to him, but for the other implication…

“Don’t…” Goro started, his face buried in Akira’s shoulder, “Don’t forget your promise to me, okay? You said you’ll watch over me, always.”

The black haired male smiled sadly, turning his head to kiss Goro’s cheeks. “I don’t break my promises, nor my word.”

The silence afterwards is light yet also heavy, comforting the dread present. Neither want to move away from each other’s grasp, both in each other’s arms even after the failed distraction. In bed they huddled for warmth in the cold spring night.

In their arms, they sleep peacefully.

* * *

A fleeting soul wakes up before the sun rises, looking at the treasure in his arms peacefully asleep. He’s so tired, so weak, but he still smiled, leaning in to kiss his treasure’s forehead like a charm he wishes to impart on him.

“May you be smiled upon, I’ll always watch over you…”

Goro groaned, snuggling further into the other. Akira smiles, a lone tear escaping his eye.

“I love you, Goro.”

* * *

Come 19th of March, Goro only feels cold instead of the comfortable warmth of last night. Akira is… still. Eerily still.

"... Akira?" Goro leaned over to examine the male, brushing over his cheeks, tracing the soft smile in his face.

Cold. Cold.  _ Cold. _

Goro shook the body of his beloved, getting no response. His body is too limp to be asleep, too lifeless to be just in Sandman's arms.

_ "Akira!" _

* * *

A golden door stood behind a man with blue hair, standing in front of the man with glasses with a soft yet sad smile.

“Was it worth it?” he asked.

The other smiled, not an ounce of regret in his being. “It was.”

* * *

To say Futaba is scared is an understatement, all of them want to be near their leader as much as they could but… he asked for an alone time with Goro, who are they to deny such a request? It would be Akira’s final day in Tokyo after all, and they’re an item, it made sense! Lovers need their alone time and she knows it.

But something felt… wrong. Something was off.

Sojiro didn't open LeBlanc today, as per request of the Phantom Thieves.

The doorbell rang upon her entrance, her footsteps with a slight beat to it. The cafe was eerily quiet. Dread was creeping up to her back. Was this it? Futaba doesn’t want it. 

But.

Every footsteps adds dread into her veins, cold creeping in with the dread that’s slowly growing, settling heavily on her stomach.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she saw what she had been dreading since the 5th of March. Goro was there, nevermind the fact that he was shirtless. He was cradling the black haired boy that became her brother in his arms, silent tears streaming in his face.

“Akechi?” croaked Futaba. Maybe Akira was just sleeping. “Hey? Akechi?”

“He’s gone.” Goro’s voice was so flat. 

_ And you didn’t even wait for me to wake up. Fuck you, Kurusu Akira.  _ **_Fuck. you._ **

One by one the thieves stormed with varying faces of tears, Goro just stayed there, cradling his body, not wanting to let go just yet. Everything in him was numb, all Goro felt was.

.

.

.

That overflowing love and warm lingering touches on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> It hurt writing this, both me and my sibling be throwing pillows(or our phones ngl) at each other--
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> I have a twitter! Feel free to talk with me! [@IchiiNiiSan](https://twitter.com/IchiiNiiSan)  
> Check out RedishBlueRose's works too they're amazing! [Link to her Ao3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedishBlueRose/pseuds/RedishBlueRose)


End file.
